Jinrella
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Jinrella alias Jin, seorang nona kaya raya yang turun pangkat menjadi babu orang kaya saat orang tuannya meninggal. Tettere, seorang pangeran yang masih belum mau menikah. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka? Saksikan hanya di layar kaca kesayangan anda. Tettere x Female!Jin Kisaragi (Sound Horizon x BlazBlue). Warning inside.


**Jinrella**

**~A Sound Horizon and BlazBlue crossover fanfiction~**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Humor gak jelas, Romance yang dipertanyakan.**

**Disclaimare: Sound Horizon punya om-om alay yang hobi make sunglasses. BlazBlue punya om-om yang hobi bikin waifu di gamenya sendiri. Ini fanfic bikinan pasien RSJ yang diusir oleh penghuni RSJ lainnya. **

**Pairing: TetterexFem!Jin **

**Warning: OOC tingkat dewa, pastinya Absurd, kemungkinan ada Typo dan sebangsanya, Gender bender, alur cerita tidak jelas, pencampuran bahasa baku dan tidak baku. **

**Summary: Jinrella alias Jin, seorang nona kaya raya yang turun pangkat menjadi babu orang kaya saat orang tuannya meninggal. Tettere, seorang pangeran yang masih belum mau menikah. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka? Saksikan hanya di layar kaca kesayangan anda.**

**xxxx (jangan ngeres)**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan. Hiduplah seorang gadis kaya raya yang sangat manis dan juga bohai. Gadis itu diberi nama Jinrella oleh ibunya, tapi karena terkesan aneh, semua orang hanya memanggilnya Jin. Hanya Jin, gak ada embel-embel lampu, apa lagi tomang. Jin hidup bahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya, yaitu Ragna dan Celica. Namun pada suatu hari, sang ibu yang baik hati itu meninggal saat tengah memperbaiki atap rumahnya. Sebulan setelah sang ibu meninggal, sang ayah kaw- menikah lagi dengan janda beranak dua yang bernama Rachel. Dari pernikahan tersebut, Jin mendapatkan dua orang kakak perempuan, yaitu Trinity dan Noel.

Pada suatu pagi...

"Jin sayang," panggil Ragna kepada putrinya tersebut.

"Iya papaku tercinta?" Jin menjawab panggilan sang ayah.

"Gini sayang, papa boleh gak pergi ke luar kota buat berdagang?" tanya Ragna sambil mengelus rambut berwarna kuning tapi gak ngapung milik putrinya itu.

"Hmm... boleh sih, tapi papa janji ya nikah sama aku pas papa udah pulang," jawab Jin sambil tersenyum agak yandere, Ragna kicep dengernya.

Kalau Jin yang biasa mengidap _Brother Complex_, Jin yang ini mengidap _Father Complex_ akut.

"Ok, tapi papa nikahin kamunya kalau papa pulangnya ditanggal 31 Februari ya," jawab Ragna. Rag plis deh, tanggal 31 Februari itu gak ada—.

"Ok, deal," ayah dan anak tersebut pun saling berjabat tangan untuk menyatakan tanda sepakat.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang anak, Ragna pun meminta izin kepada sang istri tercinta. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari keduanya, Ragna pun memulai perjalananya untuk mencari kitab suci. Eh? Maap salah, yang bener Ragna pun pergi ke kota-kota lain untuk berdagang. 

Namun, beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Ragna...

"Rachel-sama..." panggil Valkenhayn, _butler_ Rachel yang paling setia.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Rachel kepada _butler_nya itu.

"Saya mendapatkan kabar, yang pastinya bukan kabar gembira untuk kita semua,"

'_Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya,'_ entah kenapa Noel malah menyambung perkataan Valkenhayn di dalam batinya.

"Kabar apa?" kali ini, Trinity yang bertanya.

"Ragna-sama, dia… meninggal dalam perjalanannya karena diserang oleh segerombolan bandit," jawab Valkenhayn dengan sedih.

"APPA?!" teriak mereka semua minus Jin dengan _shock_.

"Maaf, bisa tolong diulangi lagi?" Tanya Jin sambil mengambil sebuah botol _wine_.

"Ragna-sama meninggal dalam perjalanannya karena diserang oleh bandit," Valkenhayn mengulangi kembali perkataannya barusan.

"APA?! PAPA MENINGGAL?!" teriak Jin histeris sambil menjatuhkan botol _wine_ yang dipegangnya. Katanya sih, untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis. Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Kamu yakin papa meninggal?" tanya Noel kepada Valkenhayn.

Valkenhayn mengangguk pelan, "Saya mendapatkan kabar tersebut dari prajurit istana," jawabnya.

"Begitu...," Rachel bergumam pelan, "Valkenhayn, siapkan segala hal untuk pemakamannya," pinta Rachel, tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali panjang kali lebar, Valkenhayn pun langsung saja melakukan perintah Rachel.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang dari pemakaman Ragna.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... papa..." tangis Jin dan kedua kakaknya pun menggema ke seluruh mansion.

"Papa kok meninggal sih? Papa kan janji mau nikahin aku kalau papa pulangnya tanggal 31 Februari...," Jin yang sangat sedih ditinggal sang ayah tercinta pun tak kuasa menahan tangis, air matanya yang jernih terus mengalir. Dan tolonglah, 31 Februari itu gak ada—.

"Papa janji mau beliin aku novel baru...," sang kakak, Trinity ikut berbicara sambil mengelap matanya.

"Hiks... hiks... alat pembesar dadaku... hiks...," tambah Noel.

Kalian sebenarnya sedih karena papa kalian meninggal atau karena barang titipan kalian gak ada?

"Udah... kalian jangan sedih terus dong...," Rachel pun mencoba untuk menenangkan ketiga gadis yang sedang menangis itu.

"Gimana gak sedih ma, papa nyampe rumah udah tinggal bangkai...," jawab si Noel.

"Hush, enak aja bilang bangkai... lu kata papa binatang apa? Dasar bego lu," hardik Jin kepada Noel.

"Heh, enak aja lu bilang adek gue bego walau itu emang fakta," Trinity pun membela sang adik.

"Lu kata gue terima apa papa gue dikatain bangkai? Ya kagaklah," kata Jin yang mencoba untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi lu gak bisa seenaknya bilang adek gue yang papan itu bego dong!" bentak Trinity. Trin, lu sadar gak? Yang papan gak cuman adek lu, emak lu juga papan.

"Udah, kalian berdua jangan berantem!" lerai Rachel, "Jin, kamu jangan seenaknya ya ngatain anak gue bego!" bentak Rachel kepada Jin, yang mengakibatkan retaknya barang-barang yang mudah pecah.

"Tapi ma, itu kan fakta...," jawab Jin, Noel yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pundung di sudut ruangan.

"Lu berani ya ngelawan gue?! Mulai sekarang lu gue pecat jadi anak!" bentak Rachel, Jin pun _shock_ mendengarnya. Kamera pun langsung saja meng-_zoom in_ dan _zoom out_ wajah Jin yang _shock_.

"Ma- maksud mama aku dipecat jadi anak itu apa ma?" tanya Jin yang masih _shock_ mendengar perkataan ibu tirinya itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu jadi babu di rumah ini!" bentak Rachel lagi, Jin kembali _shock_ mendengarnya.

"Ba- babu? Ma- masa aku jadi babu sih ma?"

"Jangan panggil gue mama lagi! Panggil gue 'Hime-sama'!"

"Haah? Hime-sama? Mama sadar umur gak sih?" Jin, lu sadar keadaan gak sih?

Yaah... pokoknya, sejak saat itu. Jin turun pangkat, yang awalnya nona kaya raya, sekarang malah jadi babu orang kaya. Semenjak menjadi babu, Jin harus melakukan permintaan-permintaan aneh dari ibu dan kakak-kakak tirinya. Sungguh malang sekali nasibmu Jin...

Sementara itu, di dalam istana...

Sang raja, Leontius tengah dilanda kebingungan yang amat mendalam. Hal itu dikarenakan sang pangeran, anak semata wayangnya yang paling keren, paling ganteng, dan paling cakep tidak mau kaw- menikah juga. Sudah berbagai wanita diperkenalkannya kepada sang anak, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menikah. Tentunya hal ini membuat sang raja kesal.

"Oi Ido, panggil Tettere ke sini!" perintahnya kepada salah satu prajurit yang ada di ruangannya.

"Sekarang yang mulia?" tanya Ido dengan muka inosen.

"Kagak, taun depan. Ya sekarang lah!" jawab Leontius dengan emosi tinggi.

"Baik yang mulia," Ido pun langsung saja pergi menuju kamar sang pangeran.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, Ido pun kembali ke ruangan raja bersama sang pangeran.

"Apaan sih pa manggil-manggil? Orang lagi enak-enaknya tidur juga," itu lah kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut sang anak tercinta.

"Tettere, ada hal penting yang ingin papa bicarakan," Leontius pun langsung saja memasang tampang serius.

"Papa mau ngebicarain tentang calon istri lagi? Kapan-kapan aja deh pa," jawab sang anak.

"Gak bisa Tet! Pokoknya kali ini kamu suka gak suka, mau gak mau, ikhlas gak ikhlas, kamu harus nikah! Titik!" bentak Leontisu kepada Tettere.

"Papa kok maksa sih?! Papa gak berprikepangeranan!" Tet plis, prikepangeranan itu apa?

"Habisnya kamu disuruh nikah gak mau mau! Papa kan kepengen gendong cucu!" bentak Leontius lagi.

"Tapi papa gak mesti maksa-maksa! Kalau papa masih maksa, gue bakalan kabur dari sini!" Tettere gak mau kalah, gantian dia yang ngebentak Leontius. Dasar pangeran durhaka.

"Yaudah! Kabur aja lu! Kalau perlu pergi lu ke tempat ibu lu di surga!" Leontius pun kehabisan kesabaran untuk menghadapi anaknya tersebut.

"Ok sip! Awas aja kalau nanti lu nyari-nyari gue!" selesai berbicara, Tettere langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Pergi lu! Awas kalau nanti lu balik lagi ke sini!" bentak Leontius lagi.

Ido yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran kedua ayah-anak tersebut hanya bisa cengo, mana ada coba anak yang terang-terangan bilang mau kabur dari rumah di depan orang tuanya. _'__Mungkin ini bisa dijadiin rekor dunia,__'_ batin Ido. Plis ya, itu gak penting.

Sementara itu, keadaannya Jin...

" Ibu tiri, hanya cinta kepada hartaku saja~" terdengar suara nyanyian Jin sambil menyapu halaman. Entah apa maksud dari lagu yang dinyanyikannya, mungkin itu curhat terselubung.

"Ji- Jin...," panggil Noel dengan agak ketakutan.

"Apaan lu manggil gue?" tanya Jin dengan kesal karena kegiatan nyapu-menyapunya diganggu.

"A- anu... itu... anu...," Noel masih terlihat ketakutan untuk menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Apaan anu, ana, ani, anu. Anu lu panuan?" tanya Jin kepada Noel.

"Emangnya anu bisa panuan?" Noel malah nanya balik.

"Ya mana gue tau, orang gue gak pernah liat dan gak pernah ngalamin," jawab Jin sambil lanjut nyapu.

"Jadi penasaran deh, anu kalau panuan jadinya gimana," Noel tolong ya, jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh.

"_By the way bus way_, ngapain lu ke sini?" tanya Jin sambil makanin apel hasil ngambil dari pohon tetangga.

"Oh iya, mama nyuruh kamu buat ngerapihin kebon belakang," jawab Noel

"Kok gue? Kan ada tukang kebon," protes Jin.

"Tukang kebonnya dipecat semua sama mama," jawab Noel lagi.

"Jadi, maksud lu gue mesti ngerapihin itu kebon sendirian?" tanya Jin kepada Noel.

"Iya," jawab Noel singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"AJI GILE LU! ITU KEBON KAN LUASNYA SETENGAH HEKTAR!" teriak Jin gak percaya kalau dia harus ngerapihin kebon segede itu sendirian. Rachel memang tidak memiliki prikebabuan...

"Ja- jangan protes ke aku dong, protesnya ke mama aja," ucap Noel yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Lu ngapain sembunyi?" tanya Jin yang heran ngeliat tingkah kakak tirinya itu. Narrator dan Author yakin Noel sembunyi karena ketakutan ngeliat Jin teriak.

"Ga- gak kenapa-napa kok Jin," jawab Noel dengan agak ketakutan. "Umm, Jin. Kata mama kebon belakang harus udah dirapihin sebelum malam," sambung Noel.

"Sebelum malam?" Jin pun mengecek jam sakunya, untuk melihat jam tentunya, soalnya gak mungkin buat apdet status. "Ebuset dah itu nek lampir, masa gue cuman dikasih waktu tiga jam buat ngerapihin kebon segede itu. Mana jemuran belum diangkat lagi, belum lagi harus bikin makan malam," Jin, mending lu langsung ngerjain perintah ibu lu deh ketimbang curcol.

Sementara itu, keadaan sang pangeran yang kabur dari istana...

"Aah sial, harusnya tadi sebelum kabur gue bawa cemilan sama obat nyamuk," terdengar suara protesnya Tettere yang tengah kelaperan plus dikerubungi nyamuk betina. Ternyata gak cuman manusia, serangga aja klepek-klepek sama pangeran satu ini.

"Salah! Seharusnya pangeran jangan kabur dari istana!" kali ini yang protes adalah Hiver, pengawal Tettere yang ikut dibawa kabur olehnya.

"Salahin papa dong, masa gue mau kabur gak dicegat," protes Tettere lagi, "Mana ada coba orang tua yang ngebiarin anaknya kabur dari rumah," sambungnya. Gak ada juga kali anak yang mau kabur dari rumah main ngelapor dulu ke bapaknya.

"Tapi pangeran tetep gak boleh kabur dong, nanti kalau yang mulia kena serangan jantung gimana?" nasehat Hiver kepada sang pangeran.

"Biarin," jawab Tettere jelas, singkat, padat, dan tak berperasaan. Lu benar-benar contoh pangeran yang durhaka kepada ayahnya ya Tet. "Papa juga nyariin jodoh gak ada yang bener semua," sambungnya lagi.

"Masa sih?' tanya Hiver gak percaya, "Perasaan yang mulia nyariin jodohnya yang cantik-cantik semua deh," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kan cuman wajahnya aja yang cantik," jawab Tettere.

"Memangnya mereka semua kayak gimana sih?" tanya Hiver lagi dengan muka kepo.

"Yang pertama, si Nobara. Dia cantik sih, gede juga, tapi kerjaannya tidur mulu. Kan serem jadinya, entar gue malah dikira mau ngapa-ngapain dia," jelas Tettere.

"Kalau yang kedua?"

"Si Makoto? Dia memang cewek ceria, agak tomboy sih, gede juga. Tapi sayangnya dia sukanya sama cewek juga,"

"Yang ketiga?"

"Tsubaki? Dia baik sih, gede juga. Tapi karena dia demen nonton pawer renjer gue malah nganggap dia sebagai adek gue, entah apa hubungannya."

"Kalau yang kemaren? Yang namanya Seken-Seken itu?"

"Seken? Kamsud lu Schneewittchen? Dia mah udahlah pendek, papan lagi. Entar gue malah dikira pedofil kalau jalan bareng dia," Tet, sadar gak sih kalau omongan lu barusan bikin banyak cewek sakit hati?

"Tapi pangeran tetep gak boleh kabur dong," kata Hiver, bukan untuk nasehatin Tettere. Tapi karena dia udah capek nemenin pangeran satu ini.

"Lu kalau mau balik ke istana sendiri aja gih," Tettere malah ngusir pengawalnya yang (gak begitu) setia itu.

"Pangeran yakin mau ditinggal di sini sendirian malem-malem gini?" tanya Hiver ke sang pangeran.

Tettere bingung mendengar pertanyaan Hiver, dia pun melihat sekelilingnya. _'S__ejak kapan udah malem? __P__erasaan tadi masih siang deh__'_ batin Tettere, _'__Dan lagi sejak kapan gue ada di kuburan?!__'_ tambah batinnya. Tettere gak takut kok, dia cuman agak panik aja dikit.

"Pa- pangeran-," panggil Hiver dengan agak ketakutan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

"Kenapa Ver?" tanya Tettere kepada Hiver yang keliatannya ketakutan itu.

"I- itu-," Hiver masih aja nunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu itu.

Karena penasaran, Tettere pun melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Hiver. Tettere pun kaget melihatnya. Ingat ya, Tettere kaget, bukan ketakutan. Tettere kaget karena dia melihat sesosok mahkluk yang bertanduk dan juga bersayap, gede lagi.

"Ver, itu binatang apa ya?" tanyanya kepada Hiver.

"Se- setau saya gak ada binatang yang bentuknya kayak gi- gitu," jawab Hiver agak ketakutan.

Tettere pun menelan ludahnya sendiri, lalu dia kembali bertanya, "Ja...di, itu apaan dong?"

"Bi- biasanya sih, yang muncul malem-malem di kuburan itu... se- setan," jawab Hiver.

"Ah, ngarang lu Ver. Mana mungkin ada setan di sini," kata Tettere yang kayaknya gak percaya dengan mahkluk semacam setan.

"Jadi itu apa dong?" tanya Hiver bingung.

"Orang lagi _cosplay_ kali," jawab Tettere, ya kali ada orang yang _cosplay_ tengah malem di kuburan.

"Pa- pangeran, ge- gerak," Hiver kembali menunjuk mahkluk bertanduk dan bersayap plus gede itu yang mendadak berjalan mendekati mereka. Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Tettere barang sepatah kata pun. "Pangeran?" Hiver pun menoleh kebelakang, dan kosong. Tettere hilang dari peradaban.

"Loh? Pangeran mana?" Hiver pun kebingungan karena secara mendadak Tettere menghilang. Dia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan sang pangeran, dia yang harus tanggung jawab. _W__ait_, kok ambigu ya?

Sementara itu, disaat yang bersamaan. Jin dengan sialnya disuruh pergi membeli sate oleh ibu tirinya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sungguh Rachel adalah contoh ibu tiri yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Sialan itu nek lampir, masa gue disuruh beli sate jam segini. Untung ada yang masih jualan, coba kalau enggak, gak bakalan diizinin masuk ke rumah gue," gerutu Jin sambil dia berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya. Saking asiknya dia menggerutu, Jin sama sekali gak sadar kalau di depannya ada orang yang sedang berlari.

BRUUG, mereka berdua pun tabrakkan dan Jin pun terdorong jatuh ke tanah.

"ADUH! KALAU JALAN LIAT-LIAT DONG!" bentak Jin kepada orang yang menabraknya tersebut, "Untung satenya gak kenapa-napa."

"Ma- maaf, saya barusan buru-buru," jawab orang yang menabraknya.

"Lain kali hati-hati do-," Jin langsung saja terpaku melihat orang yang menabraknya itu. Begitu juga dengan orang yang menabraknya, yang tak lain adalah Tettere.

'_I- ini cowok ganteng banget!__'_ teriak batinnya Jin yang entah mengapa malah _fangirling_.

'_I- ini cewek asli kan? __B__ukan cewek jejadian kan?__'_ pikir batinya Tettere, _'__Kayaknya cewek asli deh, mana mungkin ada setan yang secantik dan semanis dia. __D__an lagi... gede juga,__'_ Tet, mata lu ngeliat apaan?

Mereka berdua terus bertatap-tatapan, dan saat mereka bertatapan waktu seakan-akan berhenti, dunia ini seakan-akan milik mereka berdua.

"PANGERAN!" teriakkan Hiver pun dengan sukses menghancurkan momen yang kalau bisa dibilang romantis milik mereka berdua.

"E- eh? Pangeran? Ka- kamu pangeran Tettere?" Jin langsung saja panik setengah hidup saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menabraknya itu seekor, ehem, seorang pangeran.

"Ah, iya... saya Tettere," jawab Tettere dengan lembut, tidak lupa sebuah senyuman terpajang di wajahnya.

"Ma- maafkan saya pangeran, saya gak tau kalau pangeran lah yang menabrak saya," Jin pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Toh, aku juga yang salah lari tidak liat-liat," Tettere pun kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin bisa membuat Narrator dan Author merah muda matahari di Inggris.

"Pangeran! Pangeran tega banget sih ninggalin saya di kuburan sendirian," Hiver tau gak, kamu udah ngancurin momen mereka berdua?

"Ah, maaf ya Hiver. Aku lupa kalau ada kamu," Tettere pun meminta maaf kepada pengawalnya itu. Hiver hanya bisa cengo melihatnya, sudah cukup lama dia menjadi pengawal sang pangeran, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat sang pangeran meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Oh iya," Tettere kembali melihat ke arah Jin," Lusa akan diadakan pesta dansa di istana, kamu mau datang?" tawarnya kepada Jin.

"Hah? Pesta dansa?" Hiver malah kebingungan. Seingatnya, gak ada pesta dansa yang akan diselenggarakan di istana.

"E- eh? Pesta dansa di istana? A- apa gak masalah saya datang?" tanya Jin yang sedikit terkejut karena dia diundang langsung oleh sangkakala merah putih, eh? Maksudnya sang pangeran.

"Gak masalah kok," jawab Tettere, "Toh, semua warga kerajaan diundang," sambungnya.

"Be- begitu. Ka- kalau begitu akan saya pikirkan," kata Jin yang kalau kita perhatikan secara seksama, tampak sebuah garis-garis merah menghiasi pipinya. Bekas dicakar kucing tetangga kayaknya. "Ah, saya harus segera pulang, permisi ya pangeran," selesai pamitan, Jin langsung saja ngibrit ke rumahnya.

Tettere pun terus memandangi Jin, hingga akhirnya Jin sudah tidak terlihat lagi, "Semoga dia datang,"

Hiver yang masih kebingungan pun terus menatap Tettere, kemudian dia melihat arah Jin pulang. Lalu dia melihat Tettere lagi, kemudian kembali melihat arah Jin pulang. Hal itu dilakukannya secara berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya dia bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan, "Aha! Pangeran naksir cewek yang barusan ya?" tanya Hiver dengan sedikit menggoda.

Tapi Tettere tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiver, dia masih saja menatap ke arah Jin pulang barusan, "Pangeran?" panggil Hiver kepada Tettere.

"Eh? Lu ngomong apa barusan Ver?" tanya Tettere yang baru saja sadar dari imajinasi berating M-nya itu.

"Enggak ada... saya gak ngomong apa-apa kok," gak di denger itu sakit ya Ver, "Pangeran, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke istana," saran Hiver, Tettere hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban.

Sementara itu keadaan di istana...

Sang raja, Leontius, tengah dilanda oleh rasa khawatir yang amat sangat mendalam. Hal itu dikarenakan anak semata wayangnya, sang pangeran yang paling cakep, paling ganteng, dan paling keren telah kabur dari istana. Awalnya dia mengira ancaman sang pangeran untuk kabur dari istana hanyalah sebuah gurauan. Tak disangka olehnya, sang pangeran benar-benar kabur dari istana.

"Tettere! kamu di mana nak?" teriak Leontius di halaman istana.

"Yang mulia!" panggil Ido mendekati sang raja.

"Apa? Kamu udah nemuin Tettere?" tanya Leontius kepada Ido dengan penuh harap.

"Enggak sih... saya cuman takut yang mulia ikutan hilang aja," jawab Ido dengan begonya.

Leontius yang awalnya merasa memiliki secercah harapan, kini merasa baru saja di dorong jatuh ke dalam _abyss_, "Lu kira gue anak kecil apa?!" bentak Leontius ke Ido, Ido langsung aja menciut.

"Ah, Tettere... kamu di mana nak? Balik dong, papa janji bakalan ngelakuin apa aja buat kamu asalkan kamu gak pergi ke tempat mama," Leontius mulai bermonolog bak seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya. Atau dalam kasus ini, ayah yang kehilangan anaknya.

"Papa janji, bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat aku?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Leontius.

"Iya, papa jan- Tettere!" teriak Leontius tidak percaya ketika dia melihat putranya berdiri di belakangnya. "Kamu gak pergi ke tempat mama?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Tettere.

"Ya enggaklah pa, aku terlalu ganteng buat mati," jawab sang anak dengan narsisnya. "Tapi papa serius kan bilang kalau papa bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat aku?"

"Iya nak, papa serius. Kamu mau papa ngapain? Papa lakuin kok."

"Aku mau papa ngadain pesta dansa, terus ngundang semua penghuni kerajaan!" jawab Tettere dengan semangat 45.

"Pesta dansa? Untuk apa?" tanya Leontius.

"Gini pa, kita undang semua penduduk. Tapi yang paling utama itu yang perempuan, jadi aku bisa milih calon istriku sendiri," jelas Tettere kepada ayahnya.

"Gitu... papa ngerti," jawab Leontius, "kapan pestanya diadakan?"

"Lusa aja pa!"

"Ok, Ido! Hiver! Cepat siapkan undangannya!" perintah Leontius kepada dua orang pembokatnya itu.

"Sekarang yang mulia?" lagi-lagi Ido bertanya dengan begonya.

"Enggak, lebaran haji besok. Ya sekaranglah!" bentak Leontius.

"Yes, my lord!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan sang pangeran, Jin sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Saat dia bercermin, bukan wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin tersebut, melainkan wajah Tettere. saat dia menyapu halaman depan, entah kenapa tumpukkan daun-daun kering berubah menjadi wajahnya Tettere. saat dia diceramahin sang ibu tiri pun, yang didengarnya adalah suara sang pangeran. Intinya, Jin jatuh cinta kepada sang pangeran yang paling kece badai itu.

"Jin! Ke sini sekarang!" terdengar suara sang ibu tiri memanggilnya.

"Haah..." Jin hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Woi! Jin!" panggil ibu tirinya lagi.

"Pangeran..." Jin masih saja memikirkan sang pangeran sambil melihat dua ekor ulat yang tengah bermesraan.

"WUOI! JIN! KE SINI LU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Rachel dengan menggunakan toa yang dipinjem dari mesjid sebelah.

Jin yang terkejut mendengar teriakkan Rachel langsung saja pergi menghampiri sang ibu tiri, "A- ada apa Rachel-sama?" tanya Jin saat dia berada di hadapan sang ibu tiri.

"Lu ya! Dari tadi dipanggil gak datang-datang! Habis ngapain lu hah!?" bentak Rachel kepada anak tirinya.

"Ma- maaf... saya barusan ngelamun," jawab Jin dengan jujur.

"Huh, dasar. Udah, sekarang lu siapin gaun buat anak-anak gue!" perintahnya.

"Gaun? Buat apa?" tanya Jin dengan kepo.

"Buat ngehadirin pesta dansa di istana," jawab Rachel singkat.

Seketika Jin pun mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pangeran. Dia pun mengingat bahwa sang pangeran mengundangnya ke pesta dansa tersebut secara langsung, "Umm, Rachel-sama," panggilnya kepada sang ibu tiri, yang dipanggil pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Jin. "Apakah saya boleh ikut ke pesta dansa tersebut?" tanyanya H2C.

"Elu? Ikut ke pesta dansa?" Rachel pun memperhatikan Jin dari atas sampai bawah. "ANJIR GED- ehem! Lu sadar diri dong! Lu kan cuman babu di sini!" bentak Rachel kepada Jin.

"Ta- tapi—" belum selesai Jin ngomong, omongannya sudah dipotong oleh sang ibu tiri.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat lu siapin gaun buat Trinity dan Noel! Sekarang!" bentak Rachel lagi. Jin pun mau tidak mau, langsung saja mengerjakan perintah sang ibu tiri.

Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, Jin pun mojok di sudut dapur. Dia pun menangis pelan sambil mengutuk-ngutuk ibu tirinya karena tak diizinkan ikut ke pesta dansa tersebut.

"Dasar nek lampir kejam, masa gue gak boleh ikut sih? Gue kan juga pengen ketemu sama pangeran. Liat aja tuh nek lampir, gue kutuk keturunannya jadi papan selama tujuh turunan!" tangis Jin sambil mengutuk ibu tirinya, kemudian dia pun menggigit sepotong _Chocolate Cake _yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Jangan bersedih Jin~" terdengar suara misterius entah dari mana.

Jin pun terkejut mendengar suara misterius tersebut, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan setengah loyang _Chocolate Cake_ yang berada di pangkuannya. "Si- siapa itu?!" tanya Jin sambil mengambil pisau daging yang berada di dekatnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya berwarna pelangi langsung saja muncul di hadapan Jin. Dari cahaya tersebut muncul lah seorang... pria bukan, wanita juga bukan, tengah-tengah bisa jadi. Jin pung langsung saja bergidik ngeri melihat wajah mahkluk yang dandanannya menor tersebut.

"Sape lu?" tanya Jin sambil mengacungkan pisau daging yang dipegangnya.

"Aku? Umm, aku siapa ya..." mahkluk tersebut tampak sedang berpikir sambil memainkan rambutnya yang seperti uban. "Aha! Panggil saja aku Mawar!" jawabnya dengan gaya yang sedikit genit.

Jin merasa ingin muntah melihatnya, "Jadi err... Mawar ngapain ke sini?"

"Aku ke sini untuk membantumu bertemu dengan sang pangeran!" jawab mahkluk yang bernama Mawar itu dengan semangat 45.

"Yang boneng?" tanya Jin tidak percaya, kita bisa melihat adanya secercah harapan di mata berwarna uang dua puluh ribuan itu.

"Serius! Asalkan kamu mau mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkan!" jawabnya lagi, "Barang-barang yang aku butuhkan adalah, sebuah labu dan 4 ekor binatang," sambung mahkluk bernama Mawar tersebut.

"Baiklah Mawar, akan aku cari semua barang-barang tersebut!" selesai berbicara, Jin langsung saja pergi untuk mencari barang-barang tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jin kembali dengan membawa pesanan-pesanan mahkluk yang mengaku bernama Mawar itu. Yang bernama Mawar itu pun terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Jin. Di leher Jin, terdapat seekor ular yang sedang melingkar dengan antengnya, di dekat kakinya, tergeletak seekor buaya, sedangkan ditangannya terdapat dua ekor serigala. "Itu apaan?" tanya yang bernama Mawar kepada Jin.

"Loh? Bukannya tadi elu yang nyuruh bawa binatang?" Jin balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

'_Tapi gak mesti hewan buas juga,__'_ batin si mahkluk bernama Mawar itu, "Labunya mana?"

"Ini," jawab Jin sambil melempar sebuah labu bekas hiasan _Halloween_.

Yang mengaku Mawar itu pun terdiam sebentar, hingga akhirnya dia berbicara. "Yaudah, bawa semua barang-barang itu keluar," kemudian dia pun berjalan keluar dengan gaya layaknya _Miss Universe_.

Sesampainya di luar, Jin pun meletakkan labu dan binatang-binatang buas tersebut sesuai dengan perintah benda bernama Mawar. Selesai Jin meletakkan benda dan binatang-binatang tersebut, yang katanya Mawar itu langsung saja mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya sambil membaca mantra. "Cing ciripit setulang sebajing, siapa yang kejepit jadi kucing~" sungguh, itu mantra teraneh yang pernah Narrator dengar.

Secara ajaib, labu tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah kereta kuda. Kedua serigala berubah menjadi dua ekor kuda. Ularnya berubah menjadi pawang kuda, dan buayanya berubah menjadi seorang pengawal. Jin yang melihatnya merasa takjub, sudah sering dia melihat banci taman lawang, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat banci taman lawang yang bisa sulap.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mengubah penampilanmu saja," dia pun langsung saja mengayunkan tongkatnya kembali. Disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah cahaya menyinari tubuh Jin. Dan saat cahaya tersebut menghilang, penampilan Jin langsung saja berubah. Yang awalnya lusuh dan bau sabun colek, kini berubah menjadi layaknya seorang tuan putri dan wangi sabun colek.

Jin tentu saja terkejut ketika melihat dirinya menggunakan gaun mewah tersebut, apalagi saat dia menyadari di kakinya ada sepasang sepatu yang terlihat terbuat dari kaca. "Waah~ gaun ini indah sekali, sepatunya juga bagus. Tapi kok... rasanya dingin ya?" tanyanya sedikit kebingunan dengan sensasi dingin yang dirasakannya.

"Jelas aja dingin~ itu gaun sama sepatu dibuat dari es kutub murni!" jawab yang namanya Mawar itu. Dia pun bisa melihat Jin terkejut dan juga mungkin menjadi ragu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. "Tapi tenang aja, esnya udah diguna-guna kok biar gak mencari. Tapi..." yang katanya Mawar itu pun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Jin yang penasaran pun bertanya kepada yang ngaku Mawar itu.

"Gaunnya bakalan mencair pas udah jam dua belas teng. Cuman gaunnya aja kok yang bakaln mencair, sepatunya enggak bakal. Jadi gak usah khawatir," sambung si Mawar dengan ceria.

'_Tadi katanya gak bisa mencair, sekarang dia bilang bisa mencair. __Y__ang bener yang mana?__'_tanya Jin di dalam batinnya. "Yang pasti, gue gak bakalan kenapa-napa kan kalau gue balik sebelum jam 12?" tanya Jin yang hanya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukkan dari yang mengaku bernama Mawar itu. "Yaudah, gue pergi dulu ya. Buh-bye~" Jn pun langsung aja masuk ke dalam kereta kuda tersebut dan pergi menuju ke istana.

Sementara itu di dalam istana, kita bisa melihat sudah ada banyak orang yang berkumpul. Terutama wanita, ataupun pria yang udah belok. Walaupun sudah banyak wanita-wanita yang datang, Tettere hanya melamun sambil melihat ke arah halaman istana. Yah, mungkin hal itu dikarenakan pesta ini hanyalah akal-akalan Tettere agar dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jin.

"Dia gak datang ya?" tanya Tettere entah kepada siapa, mungkin saja kepada para rumput yang sedang menari dengan anggunnya di luar sana.

"Kamu lagi ngapain sih?" Leontius berjalan medekati putranya yang tengah melamun itu.

"Lagi nungguin calon menantu papa," jawab Tettere singkat. Leontius terdiam untuk sesaat mendengar jawaban putranya itu, jawabannya gak salah sih.

"Belum ada cewek yang menarik perhatianmu ya?" pertanyaan Leontius barusan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan singkat dari sang pangeran, "Kalau cowok?" kali ini Leontius hanya dijawab dengan tampang _'__wad de paq__'_ milik sang anak.

"Pangeran!" teriakkan Hiver pun langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian Tettere dari sang ayah, "Dia datang pangeran!" sambung Hiver.

"Serius lu?" tanya Tettere yang dijawab anggukkan singkat dari Hiver. Dengan penuh semangat, Tettere langsung saja bangkit dari kubur— maksud saya, dari kursi yang dia duduki dan dia pun langsung pergi menuju aula istana.

Sesampainya di aula tempat diadakannya pesta, Tettere langsung saja memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan, untuk mencari Jin tentunya. Soalnya gak mungkin dia nyariin gopek yang jatuh, apalagi nyariin Author. Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Tettere sudah bisa menemukan Jin yang tengah berdiri di dekat meja makan. Secara perlahan namun pasti, Tettere pun mulai berjalan mendekati Jin.

"Ternyata kamu datang," kata Tettere sembari berjalan mendekati Jin.

Jin yang terkejut mendengar suara Tettere pun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ayam goreng yang sedang dimakannya. _'__Ayamku!__'_ teriak batinnya Jin gak penting. Tettere yang melihat Jin yang sedang meratapi potongan ayam yang jatuh tersebut jelas saja kebingungan. Menyadari sang pangeran pujaan menatapnya dengan bingung, Jin langsung saja kembali fokus dan kemudian ia tersenyum manis, "Maaf saya datang telat,"

"Tidak masalah kok," jawab Tettere sambil tersenyum, "Ah, mau kah kamu berdansa denganku?" tawar Tettere kepada Jin yang tentu saja dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan tanda setuju.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Leontius dan Hiver dari tadi melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. "Jadi itu cewek yang ditaksir sama Tettere?" tanya Leontius kepada Hiver.

"Benar yang mulia," jawab Hiver singkat.

"Tettere pinter juga ya, bisa milih gadis semanis dan secantik dia," kata Leontius yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Dan lagi... gede juga," sambungnya. _L__ike father, like son._

Selesai berdansa, Tettere dan Jin pun pergi ke halaman istana untuk menikmati waktu berdua. Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku taman, kemudian memandangi langit yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang dan juga Polaris beserta antek-anteknya.

"Langit malam ini indah ya," Tettere mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya..." jawab Jin malu-malu(in).

"Tapi, dirimu masih jauh lebih indah ketimbang langit malam ini," Tettere mulai ngegombal, Jin hanya bisa _blushing-blushing_ gaje menerima gombalan sang pangeran. "Oh iya, aku belum tau siapa namamu," Tettere langsung saja memandangi wajah Jin.

"E- eh? Na- nama saya—," tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka berdua semakin lama semakin mendekat. Wajah Jin semakin memerah saat menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, jantung Jin pun semakin lama semakin berdegup dengan kencang. Dag, dig, dug, duer! DAIA! Ok, itu ngaco.

Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Jin pun memejamkan matanya dan bersiap-siap untuk- DENG! DENG! DENG! –diganggu oleh jam gadang istana.

"GAWAT!" teriak Jin yang mengingat kata orang yang mengaku bernama mawar tersebut, bahwa dia harus kembali ketika sudah jam dua belas teng.

"Ga- gawat kenapa?" tanya Tettere kebingungan.

"Saya harus kembali ke rumah," jawab Jin dan kemudian ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi pestanya kan belum selesai," kata Tettere yang berusaha untuk mencegah Jin untuk pulang.

"Maaf kan saya pangeran, tapi saya harus segera kembali," tanpa memperdulikan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang pangeran, Jin pun langsung saja kabur dari tempat itu.

"E- tu- tunggu!" teriak Tettere sambil mengejar Jin.

Jin yang merasakan bajunya mulai sedikit mencair pun tentu saja langsung panik, dia pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ada di depannya. Taneman? Dilindes, meja makan? Ludes, Ido? Di dorong ke kolam ikan. Intinya, segala rintangan dilalui oleh Jin, "Argh! Ini sepatu nyusahin!" teriak Jin frustasi saat dia hampir kepeleset, akhirnya Jin memilih untuk melepaskan sepatu esnya tersebut.

"TUNGGU!" terdengar teriakkan Tettere dari kejauhan, Jin yang tambah panik mendengar terikkan Tettere langsung saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan sebelah sepatu es yang sudah dia lepas. Tettere yang melewati tempat tersebut pun langsung saja berhenti saat melihat sepatu es tersebut.

"Loh? Ini kan sepatunya dia?" Tettere pun secara perlahan mendekati sepatu tersebut, kemudian ia mengambil sepatu es tersebut. "Dengan ini, aku pasti akan menemukanmu... MWAHAHAHA!" Tettere bermonolog ria dan kemudain dia tertawa layaknya seorang antagonist. Tet tolonglah...

Keesokkan harinya, seisi kerajaan heboh membicarakan gadis misterius yang berdansa dengan sang pangeran. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah putri dari kerajaan seberang, ada yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah putri yang tertukar, dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah penjelmaan dari jeng Kunti dan sejenisnya. Dengan kata lain, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Jin.

"Siapa sih, cewek yang tadi malam dansa dengan pangeran?" tanya Trinity kepada sang adik kembar.

"Mungkin dia putri kodok," jawab Noel ngasal.

"Mana mungkin itu putri kodok... mungkin aja dia itu setan," kata Trinity sambil menyuruput tehnya.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin gadis misterius yang dansa bareng pangeran ya?" tanya Jin yang kebetulan sedang ngepel di situ.

"Kok lu bisa tau kalau ada cewek misterius yang dansa bareng pangeran?" Trinity malah nanya balik ke Jin.

"Gue denger ceritanya dari pembantunya tetangga sebelah pas lagi nyapu halaman," jawab Jin yang masih asik mengepel.

"Pembantu zaman sekarang pada _up to date_ ya..." kata Noel dengan sedikit kekaguman.

"Elu aja yang kudet," jawab Jin dan Trinity serentak, Noel pun pundung.

"Anak-anak!" teriak Rachel yang tentunya membuat ketiga gadis tersebut terkejut.

"Mama kenapa sih? Kok teriak-teriak?" Trinity yang paling tua pun langsung saja menghampiri sang ibu, diikuti dengan Noel dan Jin.

"Oh, kalian ada toh... mama kirain kalian lagi gak ada di rumah," jawab sang ibu ketika melihat kedua putrinya datang menghampirinya.

"Mama kenapa nyariin kita?" tanya Noel yang merasa (sangat) terganggu dengan panggilan sang ibu.

"Mama punya kabar gembira untuk kalian semua," jawab sang Ibu dengan riang gembira.

"Kabar gembira apa ma? Noryoku shiken ada ekstraknya?" tanya Noel lagi.

"Ngaco kamu," jawab sang ibu singkat. "Kalian inget gak, sama cewek misterius yang dansa bareng pangeran?" tanya Rachel kepada kedua putrinya, kedua putrinya hanya mengangguk sebagai sebuah jawaban. "Nah, kan pas dia kabur, itu cewek ninggalin sebelah sepatunya."

"Ah! Aku tau! Siapa pun yang kakinya pas di sepatu itu pasti bakalan dinikahin sama pangeran!" belum juga ibunya selesai ngomong, Trinity udah main nyambar penjelasannya.

"Waah, Trinity memang anak mama yang paling pinter," kata sang ibu memuji sang anak, yang dipuji hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Kalau gitu, salah satu diantara kita berdua bisa jadi ratu dong?" tanya Noel dengan mata yang agak sedikit berbinar-binar.

"Yup! Tumben kamu pinter," kali ini Rachel memuji Noel. "Nah, sekarang kalian berdua siap-siap ya. Cepat atau lambat pangeran pasti bakalan nyampe ke sini." Jelas sang ibu, kedua putrinya pun langsung saja memasuki kamarnya masing-masing. Ngapain? Dandan lah, gak mungkin main gaplek.

"Umm... Rachel-sama," panggil Jin dengan hati-hati.

"Oh iya, elu. Benerin atap gih," perintah Rachel langsung saat dia melihat Jin.

"Ha- haah? Benerin atap? Rachel-sama tau kan ini rumah tingkat empat?" tanya Jin gak percaya dengan perintah ibunya barusan.

"Ya gue tau lah, lu kira gue bego apa? Udah, cepet benerin ntuh atap atau lu gak dapet jatah makan malam!" bentak si Rachel. Mau gak mau, Jin pun dengan pasrah pergi untuk membetulkan atap rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Leontius, Hiver, Ido, dan Tettere sedang mengelilingi kerajaan untuk mencari pemilik sepatu es tersebut. Lebih tepatnya sih mereka semua dipaksa oleh Tettere untuk menemaninya. "Tet, kita pulang aja yuk... papa udah capek," kata si Leontius membuka pembicaraan. Lu capek ngapain? Kan elu naik kuda...

"Enggak! Pokoknya kita gak akan pulang sampai kita bisa nemuin yang punya sepatu ini!" jawab (baca: rengek) Tettere.

"Tapi pangeran, gak mungkin ada manusia yang kuat make sepatu es kayak gini lama-lama. Bisa aja kan ternyata yang dansa sama pangeran itu jeng kunti yang ngehuni salah satu pohon di istana." kali ini Hiver yang berbicara, bisa dibilang juga dia bosen nemenin Tettere.

"Gak mungkin ah Ver... setan itu gak ada!" bantah si Tettere.

"Tapi kita bertiga udah capek buat nemenin pangeran!" Ido yang udah emosi pun langsung saja berbicara terus terang, Leontius dan Hiver mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Ido.

"Yaudah deh, ini rumah yang terakhir. Kalau yang di sini gak ada juga, kita pulang." Perkataan Tettere barusan langsung saja disambut dengan gembira oleh ketiga orang yang menemaninya, "Tapi dilanjuttin besok pagi," sambungnya, ketiga mahkluk tersebut tidak jadi bergembira.

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah tersebut, Leontius langsung saja menyuruh Ido untuk mengetuk pintunya.

Tok, tok, tok. Suara pintu diketuk.

"Sebentar," jawab sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah tersebut. Setelah diselidiki, suara tersebut berasal dari seorang janda beranak dua yang memiliki tubuh layaknya seorang anak yang masih di bawah umur. "Ah, yang mulia, ada apa kemari?" tanya Rachel saat dia membukakan pintu.

"Maaf dik, ibunya mana ya?" tanya Leontius dengan polosnya.

"Maaf yang mulia... saya pemilik rumah ini," jawab Rachel dengan kesal. Bohong ah lu... itu rumah kan punyanya Jin...

"O- oh... maaf... saya kirain anda itu anak yang punya rumah..." jawab Leontius.

"Gak apa-apa kok yang mulia. Oh iya, ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Ah, anak saya ingin bertemu dengan putri-putri ibu, kalau ada,"

"Oh, sebentar ya, saya panggilkan dulu. Trinity, Noel, pangeran ingin bertemu dengan kalian," mendengar panggilan ibu mereka, kedua gadis tersebut langsung saja datang menghampirinya.

'_Tumben manggilnya lemah lembut, biasanya kalau manggil teriak-teriak,__'_ batin Jin yang lagi betulin atap.

"Ah pangeran, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Trinity saat dia sampai di hadapan Tettere.

"Saya cuman ingin kalian berdua untuk mencoba sepatu ini," jawab Tettere _to the point_. Tettere langsung saja menyuruh kedua kacungnya (baca: Hiver dan Ido), untuk meletakkan sepatu es tersebut di hadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Waah, sepatunya indah sekali~" kata Noel yang takjub melihat sepatu yang ada di hadapannya, "Aku coba duluan ya," Noel langsung saja memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu es tersebut. Tapi ternyata, sepatu itu kebesaran alias kakinya Noel kekecilan. "Buset ini sepatu gede banget sih... yang punya gorila ya?"

"Alah, itu sih elu aja yang papan," kata Trinity yang menarik Noel secara paksa agar dia menyingkir, entah apa hubungannya sepatu kebesaran dengan Noel yang papan. "Ok, sekarang giliran gue," kali ini Trinity yang mencoba sepatu itu. Tapi sial, sepatu itu kekecilan alias kakinya Trinity kebesaran. "Perasaan kaki gue gak gede-gede amet deh..." kata Trinity yang memaksa kakinya untuk muat di sepatu es tersebut.

"Udah jangan dipaksain, entar malah rusak lagi," Ido pun secara paksa langsung saja mengambil sepatu es tersebut. Trinity pun mau tidak mau harus merelakan kepergian sepatu tersebut dari kakinya.

Saat Ido sudah mengambil sepatu es itu dari kakinya Trinity. Entah secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, kayaknya sih sengaja. Jin terjatuh dari atap rumahnya dan berteriak. Tettere dan yang lainnya langsung saja melihat ke arah langit, dan mereka hanya bisa cengo saat melihat Jin jatuh dan akhirnya berciuman dengan tanah dengan amat sangat mesra.

Sadar dari cengoannya, Tettere langsung saja mendekati Jin. "Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Tettere dengan ragu, ragu kalau Jin masih hidup.

"Adududuh..." rintih Jin pelan sambil dia bangun secara perlahan. Yang lain hanya bisa takjub melihat Jin yang masih bisa bangkit, sungguh babu itu sangat seterong.

"Jin, kamu kok bisa jatuh?" tanya Rachel pura-pura khawatir, padahal dia ngarepnya Jin mati sekalian.

"Yaiyalah bisa jatuh, masa yaiyadong." jawab Jin ngaco. Jin tolonglah—

Merasa pernah melihat Jin sebelumnya, Tettere pun berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia bertanya pada sang ayah, "Pa, dia boleh nyoba sepatunya gak?"

"Terserah kamu nak, yang penting papa bisa gendong cucu," jawab Leontius.

Mendengar jawaban sang ayah, Tettere langsung saja menyuruh sang kacung untuk meletakkan sepatu esnya di depan Jin. "Kamu mau mencoba sepatu ini?" tanya Tettere kepada Jin.

"Ta- tapi pangeran, dia kan cuman babu... pas pesta aja dia ditinggal kok," Rachel yang punya _bad feeling_ berusaha untuk mencegah Jin mencoba sepatu itu.

"Terserah gue dong, kan gue yang mau nyari istri, bukan elu." jawab Tettere nyolot, Rachel hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. "Kamu mau kan?" Tettere pun kembali bertanya kepada Jin.

"Gak perlu dicoba kok," jawab Jin singkat, yang lainnya pun kebingungan. Jin pun merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan pasangan sepatu es yang dia simpan, "Aku punya pasangannya kok," sepatu aja punya pasangan, masa lu kagak.

Yang lain tentu saja terkejut saat melihat Jin mengeluarkan pasangan sepatu es tersebut. Jin lalu memakai kedua sepatu es tersebut, dan tentu saja sepatunya pas dikakinya. Gak kekecilan, gak kebesaran.

"I- itu pasti palsu!" teriak Trinity gak percaya, "Waktu pesta kan dia ada di rumah!" sambungnya.

"Be- benar, itu pasti palsu!" tuduh Rachel.

"Enggak kok! Sepatu itu gak palsu!" sangkal Tettere dengan sangat yakin.

"Pa- pangeran kenapa bisa yakin begitu?" tanya Noel dengan bingung.

Tettere terdiam sebentar, lalu secara perlahan dia pun mendekati Jin, "Awalnya aku gak begitu yakin. Tapi setelah memandangi wajahmu aku jadi yakin bahwa kamulah yang waktu itu berdansa denganku," jawab Tettere sambil mengelus pipi Jin yang perlahan memerah itu. "Gak salah lagi... ini aroma sabun colek yang sama dengan yang aku cium saat pesta dansa," sambung Tettere.

"Ka- kan cuman sabun colek," kata Rachel yang masih berusaha untuk memisahkan Jin dengan Tettere.

"Be- benar, kan cuman sabun colek," sambung Trinity.

"UDAH KALIAN JANGAN NGEPANJANGIN INI FANFIC WOI!" teriak Author entah dari mana, Author memang misterius, saya yang Narrator aja gak ngerti sama Author.

Ehem, kembali ke cerita.

Tanpa memperdulikan semua sangkalan yang dikeluarkan oleh Rachel dan Trinity, Tettere yang masih menatap Jin pun secara perlahan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Dengan penuh kepedean, Tettere pun mulai mengeluarkan kalimat ajaibnya. "Maukah kamu menjadi istriku?" tanyanya kepada Jin sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja saya mau," jawab Jin dengan malu-malu. Jawaban Jin barusan diiringi oleh teriakkan keputus asaan Rachel dan Trinity, juga diiringi teriakkan kebahagiaan Leontius karena hanya tinggal menghitung bulan saja sampai akhirnya dia bisa punya cucu.

Sedangkan Noel, Hiver dan Ido terharu melihat adegan romantis tersebut. Mereka bertiga pun membayangkan suata saat nanti, mereka akan dilamar dan melamar seseorang seperti yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Akhirnya, Tettere dan Jin pun menikah. Pesta pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan dengan sangat meriah, semua rakyaat kerajaan diundang untuk memeriahkan pesta pernikahan tersebut. Dan mereka berdua pun hidup dengan amat sangat bahagia selama-lamanya... mungkin.

**THE END **

**A/N: Hai, maap ini fanfic gak jelas, gue suka nulis yang gak jelas soalnya. I****'****m not gomen udah ngancurin image semua karakter yang ada, serius, I****'****m not gomen! *digampar* **

**Well, sebenarnya ini fanfic bisa dibilang remake dari fanfic lama gue yang berjudul Razelrella di fandom Mana Khemia, coba aja cari kalau mau *jangan promosi lu nyet* **

**Eh? Apa? GAJE gimana kelanjutannya? GAJE itu apa? *dihajar* **

**Ok, makasih udah ngeluangin waktu buat ngebaca fic nista ini, semoga kehidupan kalian tambah nista. Amin. **

**Tertanda **

**RoSe(tress)Lapucell, **

**Babiman Assistant.**


End file.
